TMNT Fanfiction: Friend or Foe?
by dragonlover439
Summary: Things begin to change in the turtles' lives one day when they discover there is another mutant like them, but a different species. She hesitates to tell them anything about her origins, and she can't tell whether or not the turtles friend or foe. So will she end up being a treasured ally or threatening enemy among the turtles?
1. Chapter 1

Artemis's P.O.V

I slowly walked across one of my favorite rooftops, as I looked down disappointingly upon the citizens below. Those idiots just walked around in the middle of the night for no good reason... sometimes they just seem oblivious to the fact that robbers could lie around every corner. I then sighed and looked up to the moon, and it was a full moon. I hate the moon, especially when it's a full moon because it reminds me how ridiculous I look. It reminds me why I must wear a black hood and hide who I am.

I saw another rooftop nearby. It wasn't too far, then again, this is New York, so almost all buildings are close together. I had been living in this stupid city for years now, and I had been here so long I became an expert at hiding without attracting too much attention.

Sure, once every couple months or so I take pity on the citizens who live their average life and fight the crooks who disturb the innocent, but of course, that's always on occasion. There might be others like me out there, but I could never be sure. You might be wondering who I am. Well too bad! All I'll give you is my name. Call me Artemis.

That's right, I have no true name, so I call myself Artemis. The real Artemis is goddess of the hunt... and she has a twin brother Apollo. Not like I have a brother, or any siblings for that matter. As I ran across the building I had landed on minutes ago, my reflexes did their work and within seconds I was jumping from building to building. Sometimes I would hang out in an alleyway or two, and I felt the mood to tonight. Maybe it was because of how the full moon effected my fur and made it sparkle. I hate it when my fur sparkles.

I went to the rooftop of my favorite alleyway, but wait. What was happening? There were four large, human-like turtles who wore different colored bandanas and used different weapons fighting thieves I have never seen before. One turtle wore a purple bandana and held a staff which proved surprisingly effective against the enemies. The one who wore the blue bandana carried two swords around, managing them with astonishing ease. I guess it IS true what they say, two is better than one.

The third's headband was orange, but he seemed too happy fighting his enemies. "Does he like fighting with the nun chucks, or is he just idiotic?" I mumbled to myself. The final one was the one who really caught my eye. He wore a red headband and fought with what looked like two knives with extra blades. Clearly, he was the muscle of the group. I could have sworn he glanced up at me in the middle of the fight, but was that possible? I had been hiding for years before I even saw these turtles... no. He must have been glancing suspiciously at an enemy who was out of sight. Nothing suspicious.

After all the enemies were unconscious, the turtle with the blue bandana led the way out of the alley and into the sewers. Maybe the turtle with the red bandana DID see me, because he looked around slowly and hesitated before following the others. I decided to follow them, for I had no idea where they were going. They were more like me than you think.

I assumed they were mutants, but I won't say anything else to you. You've had me talking long enough. Perhaps someone else will tell you what events took place on that night, maybe even the nights following that, but I won't say anymore than what I have already told you. That's a promise.

Author's Note: This fanfiction is based off the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon coming out September 29. Yes, I know this fanfiction is early, but I've been dieing to write it since I found out about the show. Anyway, the chapters are written from the prospective of OC characters, the turtles, Master Splinter, and even the Shredder. The fanfiction will officially start one or two episodes after the show is officially on nick. I'm sorry I started this kind of early, but the next chapter will be posted September 30 or October 1 in Raphael's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of the characters and settings mentioned accept my OC character Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph's P.O.V.

"I'm telling you somebody was spying on us!" I said about the five-hundredth time. "Uh-huh." my incredibly annoying brother Leo said. "And pigs just learned how to fly." "I'm not joking Leo..." I growled, trying to resist the urge to punch him.

We were walking back home in the sewers after a fight with the foot soldiers. I could have sworn someone had been spying on us... it couldn't have been my imagination. I refused to believe it. I was ready to take note of the tags that were in the sewer when we heard a startling sound.

BANG! "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Mikey yelled. We all turned around to see this strange being. The same being I caught spying on us. They must had taken the lid of a trash can on the surface, brought it in the sewers with them, and threw it on the ground. "See Leo?" I said as calmly as I could. "I told you there was someone spying on us." We slowly drew our weapons.

The humanoid slowly raised its hand to stop us from attacking. There was a high pitched giggle. "Guys..." she said. I was unable to clearly see her face because of the hooded cloak she wore, but that problem was fixed when she pulled the hood off her head to reveal the head of... a cat? Was this a mutant cat I was looking at?

"Doesn't four against one seem unfair?" she continued. I glanced over at Leo. His face looked guilty. "She's right..." Donnie reluctantly said. The cat mutant thing giggled again. "Wow." she said. "And I thought the dum-dum with the num-chucks was pathetic. "Hey!" Mikey yelled. "I'm not dumb!" The creature hissed at us as Mikey drew his weapons in defense.

"Mikey. Don't." Leo mumbled. I could tell he was losing his patience, and I couldn't blame him. "What do you want?" he asked. "To fight just one of you. Not the bone-headed moron," she said pointing at Mikey. "Not the geek-tacular nerd boy," pointing at Donnie. I thought I heard him mutter something under his breath, and I was tempted to chuckle.

She pointed at Leo and said "Not even the... the... seriously. I... words can not explain how much I hate you." "Please get to the point." Leo mumbled. She finally pointed at me. "I want to fight the muscle-head. Meet me at the ally you were last night." "At what time?" I asked. She laughed and cocked her head to the side. "Tomorrow at midnight." Within seconds, she was gone. I looked at my brothers. "So..." I said. "Who's going to explain this to Master Splinter?"


	3. Chapter 3

Splinter's P.O.V

"Master Splinter!" Leonardo said. He and his four brothers had just come home from another night looking around New York. "Yes my sons?" I asked, eager to hear what they would say. "Someone was following us." Raphael said. "It was some kind of mutant cat." Michelangelo continued. "She wants to fight Raph. Tomorrow." Donatello explained.

"If I win, she'll join our team. If I lose, she'll fight against us." Raphael added. "How do you know that?" Donatello asked. "She didn't say it." "It was written on the top of the trash can she had." Raphael pointed out, handing the trash can top to me so I can see.

"You win: I join your lame team." I read aloud. "You lose: Consider me an enemy." "What do we do Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked. "She said four against one is not fair, and she wants to fight Raph. For all we know it's a trap." I considered the options and what my sons had told me.

"How did she follow you?" I asked. "Did you step out of the shadows?" "While we were fighting the foot soldiers, I saw her spying on us." Raph said. "Leo and the others thought I was joking until she threw the lid of that trash can and revealed herself." he added angrily. "Are you positive she's a mutant?" I asked before the anger could get to him.

"We're not POSITIVE..." Leonardo said. "But if that was a mask, it was pretty realistic." "Again, what if it's a trap?" Donatello pointed out. "For all we know, she might be working for the shredder or the kraang." There was silence as we tried to decide what to do. "I know!" Leonardo said, breaking the silence.

"If she wants to fight Raph, then she should fight Raph." "Of course. I never would have guessed." Raphael said sarcasticly. "Mikey, Donnie, and I can watch from a rooftop." Leonardo said, ignoring his brother's comment. "If the foot soldiers or the kraang show up, we can join in the battle." I nodded.

"So what time exactly will you face this other mutant?" I asked. "Midnight I think." Michelangelo answered. "I wonder why midnight..." "I wish you luck." I said. "Thanks Master Splinter." Raphael said. Then my four sons each went to their bedrooms. "Sleep well." I said. "You may have a bigger day ahead of you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis's P.O.V

"What idiots." I whispered to myself. Like I'd ever join their team. I only work alone cause' I'm the best. BUT, I might as well go easy on them. It's more fun when the enemy has their hopes up just so you can crush them.

Yeah, by now you probably guessed I'm not good at keeping promises. The fact that I'm telling you all this probably explains it all. My plan was perfect. Act as weak as I can so they can beat me then walk away and never join their team at all. I know it sounds lame, but I was confident it would work.

"Hello!" One of the four mutants I saw last night. I slowly walked into the middle of the alley, showing my claws, the weapons I've had my whole life. "So you actually came." I said. If I was gonna let him win, I might as well have a little fun while doing it.

Our eyes locked, ready for intense battle. Neither of us knew who was going to be the first attack, but one thing was certain. There was NO backing down now. I lunged. He dodged, and I landed on all fours. The battle had begun.

He took one of his knife things and attacked. I used one of my claws to defend. But then he did something I wouldn't have expected. As the knife thing's three blades had went in between my claws, and he somehow had enough strength to throw me across the alley way.

Okay, there might have been a little effort when I lunged over and then scratched the front of his shell. But I was angry. I mean, who likes being thrown across an alleyway? Suddenly, these soldiers showed up, with all these guns! "You cheater!" We both yelled at each other. Three other mutants came down from the building to fight these strange soldiers. "Okay" he said. "How about for now, we call a tie and fight these foot soldiers?" "Agreed." I said, locking into attack mode.


End file.
